The last night
by PurpleHiraikotsuRider
Summary: He stole the heart of my princess... I detest him... I will kill him. I will kill HER.


I don't own Inuyasha. This is a fic on the night his parent's died and how Takemaru saw it, because I feel sorry for the guy. I made him not know about Inu no Taisho because seriously, he had less than nine months to kill Izayoi, so why would he wait until the night she gave birth? I think something must have made him snap.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Takemaru-sama," a young captain entered his tent.

"I trust you have a fitting explanation for disturbing me?"

The soldier knelt on the ground. "My lord, the troops are prepared and have fully surrounded the fortress."

"That had better not be all you wished to say."

The captain began shaking. "My lord, the princess… she says the child's father will come tonight. She wishes the guard be removed."

"That's ridiculous. The _mononoke_ who haunts the west is approaching."

Trembling, the messenger wished he could outrank someone to pass on the news. "Izayoi-hime says it is the lord of the west who sired her child."

"_WHAT?_" Takemaru roared, slamming his fists on the table in front of him, cracking the wood.

_Izayoi-hime… my Izayoi-hime… tell me you didn't fall for a youkai… I had not thought you to be so bewitched…_

"Ready my horse," he barked. "I ride to the princess tonight."

_My princess… I thought it bad enough that you willingly gave yourself to another and betrayed our marriage… but why a mononoke? What do I lack?_

#~#~#

He had to kill her. To protect the humans in the area, no one who fell under a youkai spell could be allowed to live.

_Please wait, Takemaru-sama! The princess is currently in labor!_

The stupid servant.

_The princess is carrying the child of a mononoke, _he answered calmly. _I have no need for hesitation._

_The birthing room is forbidden to men!_

Izayoi pleaded with him to take the guard away, that _he_ would forgive no one for being here.

_Izayoi-sama, I have always been fond of you… I have no wish to kill you, but… _he hardened his heart to the young woman lying in labor. _There is no place of youkai-lovers in this world._

He felt nothing as his spear pierced her flesh, shut his ears to her scream and the sound of her blood splattering on the floor.

_Even if your heart has been stolen by a mononoke… my feelings will never change, my princess…_

He heard the roar of a youkai – the dreaded mononoke of the west – and the cries of a newborn child. Glancing back to the birthing room, he was about to go and finish the hanyou when there was a crash at the front gates and a cry of _kaze no kizu!_

Walking to the front, he prepared himself for fighting. He had met the youkai face to face before, and had been told he survived because of the princess's pleading. He refused to believe that. Mononoke had no hearts; he merely saw he could not kill him.

_Izayoi! Izayoi!_

Takemaru nearly laughed. The youkai sounded almost anxious!

"You're finally here, mononoke. However, you're a little late. Izayoi-sama has been sent to a place where even you cannot reach her. I sent her there myself."

"You damn…!"

They charged at each other, and Takemaru saw he was already wounded. He prepared to kill him, only to feel a burning pain as his left arm was severed clean off. He expected another blow, but the youkai vanished into the mansion without giving him a second glance.

_He spared me twice… the first time because Izayoi-sama was with him, the second because he rushes to find her… Could he really care for her? Could he love her as I do?_

He saw his arm lying in the dirt in a pool of blood.

_No! He is a heartless youkai! He merely wishes to keep his mistress as no one else would receive him so willingly!_

"Burn everything down! Both the mononoke and the fortress!"

The pain was agonizing. Not only the loss of his arm, but his love.

_I have nothing left to lose. If I can ensure the mononoke says in the burning fortress, I can die with no regrets…_

Going toward the birthing room, he heard the quiet plea of "I'm begging you, Tenseiga…"

_Could the mononoke have feelings for my princess? No, he only wishes to take what is rightfully mine! I will not allow him to escape alive! I detest him!_

"I'll take you down with me. I have no regrets. I'll take you with me to hell." He marched slowly, trying to ignore the pain of his arm.

"_You must live…"_

_His acceptance of his fate? He realizes he will die?_

"_Inuyasha."_

Takemaru was confused.

"_The child's name. The child's name is Inuyasha. Now go!"_

_Even before death, he protects her… but he destroyed her by giving her this child… this bastard Inuyasha. He will be hated, and so will she. For that, I will never forgive him!_

The swords clashed. He could see the terrifying dragon on the youkai blade, but he would not lose… then the youkai pierced his heart.

_Ah…_

Turning, the mononoke tried to leave. Takemaru watched him with dimming vision as he swayed and fell to his knees, flames all around him.

_So… you use all your strength to kill me… The contest is over. Izayoi-sama escaped, and… even though I am about to die…_

The great youkai of the west collapsed on the floor, his strength gone, and burning wood fell on him.

…_I win._

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

R&R


End file.
